Ones Love
by UlrichxYumiFan
Summary: NO LONGER CONTINUED! Kagome gets in a BIG fight with Inuyasha. So he goes back to her time to fixes the BIG fight they had. Inu x Kag fluff. Better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Ones Love

Chapter 1

Kagome gets in a BIG fight with Inuyasha and goes back to her time. After awhile Inuyasha goes to her time to fixes the BIG fight they had. Inu x Kag major fluff.

Inuyasha and the group were traveling down the road to go to Kaede's village. As they where going to the village Kagome spots something on the horizon.

"Look at that" as everyone look they saw a black smoke coming from the village.

Sango then said "It looks like a fire. Lets go help" everyone then ran down to help Kaede's village put out the fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank ye all for helping me put out ye fire" Kaede said while poring a cup of tea.

"It was nothing. Really" Kagome said we she took the cup of tea for Kaede.

"It is weird that the fire started up like that" Sango said after sipping her tea.

"I known it is ye weird... but I think a demon started ye fire" after Kaede said that she saw Inuyasha 'eyeing' Kagome weird like. "Inuyasha way do ye 'eye' Kagome for so long"

"Why is that such a Problem?"

"No...I have a Question for ye Inuyasha"

"What's the Question?"

"Do ye have _Feeling_ Kagome. Inuyasha?"

"NO SHE IS ONLY THE SHARD DETECTOR AND THAT IS ALL!" At that moment Kagome got very mad at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... SIT BOY!"

"Ugh. HAY WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"SIT"

"Ugh"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" with that said Kagome left Inuyasha by himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That arrogant Inuyasha how dare he say that after all we been through together." Kagome was walking to the bonk eaters well when she herd someone speak.

"Kagome I don't meet it that way" she turned around to see Inuyasha with a sad expression on his face.

"Inuyasha...How dare you say that" she said as she as a tear went down her face. "I know you love me. You said it before"

"I know its just that...its just that"

"ITS JUST WHAT INUYASHA THAT YOU LOVE KIKYOU TOO! I've herd you say that one million times now. Now chose Inuyasha who do you love more. Me or Kikyou." Inuyasha was silent, there was nothing to say. "Inuyasha...I'm going home for awhile. I will be back in a few days. Good bye Inuyasha." With that Kagome jumped into the well and Inuyasha just stared. He stared at the well for about an hour and then he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like my story so far? R&R tell me what you think so far and what should happen next. I what at least 5 reviews before I update thank you good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Ones Love

Chapter 2

Kagome came out of the well with a Very Mad Expression on her face. She then went up the stairs and knocked into her little bother.

"Watch were your going will you"

"Ok, Ok, I will next time. Geezs you can be so mean Kagome"

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Sorry." Sota said as he ran to his room very fast.

"Whats up with him" as she went into her room. She sat on the bed and thought. 'its been awhile since I was home' then the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Kagome, its me Hojo"

"Ooo, hi Hojo whats up"

"I was wondering...If you would like to go out to lunch with me"

"Ok I will, where will should we meet"

"I'll be there In awhile see you soon bye"

"Ok, bye"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while Shippo and Miroku were in Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha seems to be very sad, should I go talk to him?" Shippo asked after taking a bite of an apple.

"No, it is better to leave him. He will correct his mistake he made to Kagome when he is ready."

"Ok, but do you think you should go talk to him about 'girls'?"

"Maybe I should. We should leave him for awhile, to think of his mistake"

"Ok sounds good to me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went outside and saw Hojo all dressed up. He had a black tuxedo on with a white tie and black shoes. Kagome had a bright red dress on and her hair was up in a pony tail.

"Kagome, you look great"

"You to" Then they went to the place which they will eat at.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was walking to see Inuyasha. After awhile of walking he finally meat up with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I have found you"

Inuyasha looked back and saw Miroku running towards him. 'Dammit. I wish it was Kagome'

"what do _you_ want with me?"

"Inuyasha I what you to go see Kagome and say our.."

"Sorry? Ya I'm going to right now"

"You are?"

"YA I'M GOING TO HER RIGHT NOW"

"But, why?"

"I miss her"

"Inuyasha...I think you love Kagome. Am I right"

"Yes you are, I admit it I do love her. Now I'm going to see her, bye Miroku" Inuyasha jumped into a tree and went out.

"He loves her...Hmm then that mends, Och"

"Don't even say that you leech"

"I will never say that ever again, Sango"

"You better not"

"I won't Sango" 'yes I will' Sango and Miroku then left to go to Kaede's village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a good lunch Hojo I needed that"

"No problem we can have lunch again next time" After Hojo said that he lend over and kiss Kagome. Kagome accepted the kiss.

Inuyasha was very close to then. He sniffed the air and went to Kagome's scent. When he got there he saw Kagome kissing Hojo.

'How could she?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooooooooooo, Hojo kissed Kagome. How does Inuyasha feel. You will find out in the next chapter. R&R. See you soon bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Ones Love

Chapter 3

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Hojo finished there kiss. After the kiss Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha with a depressed look on his face.

"Inuyasha" then Inuyasha ran away. Kagome ran to but he was to fast for her. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kagome ran as she yelled his name out. 'I can't believe what just happened. I don't love Hojo I love...Inuyasha not Hojo' Kagome by then reached her home and went into the well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha quickly ran out of the well and jumped tree to tree. 'How could she do this to me'

he said in his mind as tears formed in his eyes. Inuyasha then reached a river and sat next to it. "Maybe it would be better if I just kill myself right now" Inuyasha look at his reflection in the water. He thought of all the stuff he did to Kagome and how she felt about it as he soon fell asleep beside the river.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome came out of the well and quickly ran to Kaede's hut. As Kagome entered she said.

"Where is Inuyasha I need to see him now!" Everyone looked in silence then Miroku said.

"I thought he was in your time"

"He was but then..."

"But then what?"

"I will tell you all later. Can you all just come with me to find him?"

"Ok I we will"

Sango ran out of the hut with Shippo and Kirara following her. They all went on Kirara's back as they went to find Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning when Kagome woke up after a long searched to find Inuyasha. She herd something as she stood up. "What is that?" Kagome walked to the direction of the sound to find Inuyasha sleeping near a river. "INUYASHA!" she yelled as she went up to him "Inuyasha" "ya what do _you_ what?"

"I thought that you were sleeping"

"Not any more. I woke to the sound of your voice" there was a awkward silences.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean it"

"WELL, YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT NOW DID YOU. WELL IT LOOKED TO ME THAT YOU DID!" By now Inuyasha was crying hard very hard.

"Inuyasha it just happened it's not my fault" Before Kagome notice Inuyasha was kissing her.

"Kagome I need you more then anything. Kagome, I will ask your this question and I what you to answer. Do you love me to Kagome?"

"Ooo, Inuyasha you are like the heart in my body that doesn't stop beating." Inuyasha was so touched by Kagome's words that he stared kissing her madly.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome was pined to the ground as she lad there defenseless. "INUYASHA STOP RIGHT NOW!" he did not stop kissing her on the ground. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

"Ouch, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay Inuyasha and Kagome finely got to getter. I think...Anyways I think I will have to rate the story up to a M because I think it is going to get more and more wrong. Sorry about it but I will tell you when it will be rated M but not yet see you soon (Logging Out).


	4. Chapter 4

READ THIS NOTE: AFTER THIS CHAPTER THE STORY WILL BE RATED M

Ones Love

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha why? Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha sighed "Kagome have you ever herd of 'mating season'?" Kagome was quite, she knew what 'mating season' meant.

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Kagome, when a demon loves someone, they start to have, urges"

"Urges?"

"Like they want, to have, sex"

"WHAT?"

"I knew, it is wrong, but it is not my fault"

"So, went is 'mating season'?"

"In 3 days. Kagome do you what to be my, mate?"

"I will have to think it over"

"Ok, I under stand" Inuyasha and Kagome held hands as they went to the direction the group was in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all awake. They where waiting for Kagome to come back. When Shippo spoke.

"Do you guys know where Kagome went?" When Shippo finished Miroku made a disturbing look. Then said...

"Maybe Kagome found Inuyasha and are coming back right now"

"HAY, I'M BACK WITH INUYASHA"

"I told you Shippo"

"Where were you Kagome?" Sango said as she ran up to her.

"I woke up early, so I decided to go find Inuyasha"

"Ok I see" With that said the group went back to Kaede's village. Then Sango noticed that Inuyasha was 'eyeing' Kagome all wired like. 'So, Kaede is right, mating seasons is coming. Then that means...I better talk to Kagome about all of this'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, this chapter was short but I will try to make it longer. R&R. NOTE THE STORY WILL BE RATED M FOR NOW ON. (Logging out)


	5. Chapter 5

Ones Love

Chapter 5

The group have been walking for about an hour before they saw Kaede's village. Everyone was tired of walking and it was only noon. Kagome was the most tired so Inuyasha was carrying her. Shippo was asleep to but he was on Kirara back. Sango have be watching Inuyasha for any signs, but there was none. He was acting the same as usual. They were at Kaede's hut when they noticed Kagome was sleeping as Inuyasha put her on the floor with Shippo. Sango noticed to as she said.

"Kagome must of had a long night" Sango said as she gave a suspicious look at Inuyasha.

"What was that look for?" Inuyasha reply.

"Nothing, just thinking" Sango looked at the ground and said "Kaede, may I talk to you"

"If ye want to" Kaede came closer to talk.

"May we talk outside alone?"

"Yes, let us go" as Kaede went out side with Sango. After Sango and Kaede left Inuyasha looked at Miroku and spoke.

"Have you notice that Sango has be acting, _weird_?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"In what way"

"She has be giving me _the look _ever sense this morning" Miroku then looked at Inuyasha weird.

"What look, Ooo I see"

"What are you thinking Miroku?"

"Inuyasha you should know about it"

"You mean...that she knows about it" Inuyasha finished as Shippo woke up and said.

"Who knows about what?" Inuyasha looked at Shippo and then said.

"Miroku, we will finish this talk later" Miroku nodded as he under should what Inuyasha was talking about. Shippo had a confusing look on his face but he didn't care about it. So he went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Sango and Kaede

"So Sango, are you going to tell Kagome about it" Kaede and Sango was walking down the road.

"Yes, I think I should, but Kaede what should I say"

"Child, you will know when the time comes. I think you should go talk to Kagome tonight. You should tell her in private."

"Yes, I was going to tell her in private"

"Ok, you should go back now"

"Ok, bye Kaede"

"Bye Sango"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at night

It was late at night about 10:30. Sango could not sleep she was too worried about Kagome. She wanted to tell her but then she did not. Sango stood up and went to Kagome. She put her hand on Kagome and shook her.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up Kagome, Kagome" Kagome woke up slowly and looked at Sango.

"Hi Sango, whats up"

"Kagome, I need to talk to you about Inuyasha"

"Ok" Kagome stood up with Sango and they walked. "So what do you want to say about Inuyasha?" Sango suddenly stopped. "What is the matter Sango"

"Kagome" 'ok hear I go' "Kagome, mating season is in 2 days and I think Inuyasha wants you to be his mate"

"Ya I know, and Inuyasha already asked me"

"What are you going to say"

"I'm going to say, Yes"

"O, Kagome I'm so happy for you"

"Ya, I know I'm going to tell him tonight"

"But Kagome it is too late"

"I know, but I think tonight is better then tomorrow"

"Ok, I will go to sleep and you go talk to him"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Sango" It took Sango a minute to go to sleep. After Sango was asleep Kagome went to were Inuyasha was sleeping. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips as he woke up.

"Hay, Kagome"

"Hay"

"I heard your talk with Sango"

"O you did, so you know?"

"Ya" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back as Inuyasha jumped tree to tree.

"Inuyasha where are we going"

"You'll see"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was jumping with Kagome for hours. As soon as Inuyasha stopped and Kagome looked up and saw a beautiful field of flowers. Her eyes were so big from the view as she said.

"Inuyasha, it is so beautiful"

"Ya, I knew you would like it"

"I do, but why did you bring me hear?"

"Kagome, I think you know why" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he went to her. He embrace her hard as they went to the ground. "Are you ready, mate"

"Yes, I'm ready" Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy together in the field of flowers. Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was comfortable and happy.

"Kagome, I love you"

"I love you to Inuyasha"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok if you did not know what was going on just then, well basically Kagome and Inuyasha 'did things' be glad it was not graphical. Tell me if you liked the chapter and what should happen next. I'm sooo sorry that I didn't update in awhile, my grandpa just died and I've be very sad. The next chapter I think will be up Sunday maybe sooner R&R thanks. O and the story will NOT be rated M ok bye. (Logging Out)


	6. Chapter 6

Ones Love

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up in the morning, as she opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha was still holding her. She laid there, as she felt his warm body on hers. Kagome was happy with Inuyasha as he held her closer to him.

"Kagome"

"Ya"

"I love you so much"

"Me to" Inuyasha was so happy and so was Kagome. Then, Kagome had a thought. "Inuyasha, I think we should go"

"But, why?"

"Because, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are looking for us"

"O shit, I forgot about them"

"Ya, we should go find them"

"Ya, let's go"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was in Kaede's hut wondering were Inuyasha and Kagome went. Sango was very worried. She was thinking that they found a demon and were fighting with it. Shippo was thinking that they went to Kagome's time. And Miroku...Don't even what to think about what his thinking. Sango got more worried as she sat up and walked to the door. Miroku noticed and said.

"Sango were are you going?" She looked at him and said.

"I'm going to go look for Kagome and Inuyasha"

"They will be back Sango, don't be worry about it"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! KAGOME AND INUYASHA COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"Sango, calm down. I know that your worried." Sango was happy that Miroku said that.

"Thanks, Miroku"

"No problem" he said as he got up to comfort Sango.

"Thanks again, Miro..." Then she recognized that he was rubbing her butt. She was so mad as she slapped him, hard.

"I think Sango is, better"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was jumping tree to tree with Kagome on his back. Then she reminded something.

"Inuyasha, is it ok if I go to my time"

"Ya, it's fine with me. Want me to come?"

"No"

"Ok, let us go"

It took Inuyasha about two minutes to get to the well. He put Kagome down as he kissed her and said.

"Now Kagome, you have to tell me when you...Ya you know"

"Ya I will"

"Now I will see you later you come back soon ok, bye Kagome"

"Bye Inuyasha" As she jumped it the well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took me long and that this chapter was sort. R&R ok bye. (Logging Out)


	7. Chapter 7

Ones Love

Chapter 7

Kagome came out of the well and ran to find her Mom. Kagome was so excited to tell her Mom what happen with her and Inuyasha. She ran into the house into the kitchen and said.

"Mom I'm home" Kagome's Mom looked at her and said.

"Kagome, what are you doing home?"

"I have to tell you something"

"What is that?"

"First, is anyone else home"

"No, Sota is at school and Grandpa is at the store. Why?"

"Because, something happen with me and Inuyasha"

"What's that?" Kagome told her Mom everything that happened. Her Mom listen to her without interrupting her until she was finished.

"Kagome I'm so happy for you"

"You are?"

"Yes but, how are you going to tell your friends?" Kagome thought about this one. 'How am I going to tell my friends?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree near the well. He was waiting for Kagome to come back. He hear a foot step as he jumped out of the tree.

"Who is there?" he yelled, but no one answered him. "Answer me!" he demanded, as he pulled out his tetsusaiga. He felt a rumble on the ground. Then he heard a deep but load voice.

"So. You are the one I've been looking for" Inuyasha looked around but he didn't see anyone.

"Show you self" he demanded.

"I'm Nakajima" the voice shouted.

"Ok, Nakajima. What do you want?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I what Kagome that's who" Inuyasha paused as he thought 'Kagome what does he what with Kagome?'

Kagome was sleeping in her bed. It was about 3:30 pm. As she was sleeping she hear someone open the door.

"Kagome" She woke up and saw her Grandpa.

"Hi Grandpa. Whats up?"

"I hear what you and Inuyasha did" he don't know what to say.

"Hear what me and Inuyasha did?"

"You two shared something" he said as he spread some sort of pouter on Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

"Spreading some spirit pouter on you. So no evil spirits will harm you, or your baby"

"Thanks Grandpa" she said as she fell asleep on her bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and the Nakajima were talking.

"So, what do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"You will see, as soon as she comes back"

"Not if I can stop it" Inuyasha mumbled as he jumped into the well to go see Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like the chapter? Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas. I will not update until I have 65 reviews ok. So please R&R thank you bye. (Logging Out)


	8. Chapter 8

Ones Love

Chapter 8

Kagome woke up after sleeping for 3 hours it was almost 7:00 pm. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha watching her. She was wondering why he was here and decided to ask.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" he looked at her. He was surprised that she asked.

"I was worried about you that's all" Kagome looked straight into his eyes. She knew he was hiding something.

"Your hiding something" Inuyasha was shocked.

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES YOU ARE"

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES YOU ARE" by then Kagome was right next to Inuyasha's face. "SIT BOY" she said as Inuyasha went to the ground. He got up.

"Ok, I will tell you" Inuyasha told Kagome about the voice he heard. Everything, even the voices name. Then Kagome and him talked on her bed.

"So...there is a voice you heard and the voice said its name was, Nakajima?" Inuyasha nodded "And the voice said that he wanted me?" He nodded again "Ok that is weirder then weird"

"Ya, so I think you should stay in your time for awhile"

"But, what about the jewel shards?"

"I will go back and forth form your time to my time. So I can still get the shards, while I know your safe" Kagome thought about this plan.

"But what about Sango and the others"

"I will tell them what happen, and that your staying in your time for awhile"

"Ok, I guess that will work"

It was diner time and Kagome and Inuyasha went down stairs to have diner. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome's Mom about the plan. They were siting at the diner table when Sota asked.

"Kagome, Mom told me about everything and I didn't think you made the right choice" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and they both blushed, then looked away from each other. Kagome's Grandpa gave Sota a mean look. Then said.

"Silence boy. Your sister made her decision awhile ago. So don't bother her about it" Sota looked at his Grandpa. He was right, it is her life not his. Kagome's Mom knew that Kagome and Inuyasha was uncomfortable about the subject so she changed it.

"So Kagome, tomorrow is Monday. Are you going to school?" Kagome looked up and said.

"I am going to school tomorrow"

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he said.

"I will be in my time and come back in the evening" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she smiled at him. Then Sota asked.

"Are you going to sleep in Kagome bed together?" Inuyasha and Kagome faces were blood red at the question. Then Kagome's Mom said.

"Ok, I think it is time to go to bed Kagome. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you to be late" Kagome and Inuyasha got up and said.

"Ok Mom me and Inuyasha will go to bed now. Good night everyone" Kagome said then Inuyasha said.

"Ya, good night" Inuyasha and Kagome ran up stairs into Kagome's room and shuted the door. Inuyasha went to Kagome's bed and sat down.

"Kagome we are going to sleep together, are we" Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she got her PJ's on.

"Ya were sleeping together. We are mates"

"Ya, ok ready to go to sleep?"

"Ya" Kagome said as she jumped in bed with Inuyasha. She slept the best that night with Inuyasha and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it? I did and I hope you did to. The next chapter will be up after Thanksgiving. R&R.Ok bye. (Logging Out)


	9. Authers Note

Authors Note

I'm sorry I have not updated in like, EVER. I had a lot of stuff to do. O and my other authors note got deleted so the 8 chapter is a chapter. I what at least 8 reviews be for I update. So review see you later bye.


	10. Chapter 9

Ones Love

Chapter 9

Kagome woke up the next morning ready for anything. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha next to her. She then smiled and kissed Inuyasha softly. Soon Inuyasha woke up and said.

"Good morning, mate"

"Good morning" they got up and out of Kagome's bed. Kagome got dressed for school then her and Inuyasha walked to the kitchen. As they reached the kitchen table, they saw Kagome's Mom making there food. She soon heard Kagome and Inuyasha sit down.

"Good morning Kagome. Good morning Inuyasha"

"Good morning Mom" Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a apple.

"So Kagome. Are you going to school today?"

"Ya. I'm going" Inuyasha suddenly dropped the apple. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" all the sudden Inuyasha jumped up and run outside with Kagome right behind him. They soon reached the shack were the well is. "Inuyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha just staring into the well. He looked very out of it.

"Kagome. I have to go" he turned to see Kagome "this is vary important I have to take care of this. I will see you at dinner time. Bye Kagome" Inuyasha locked lips with Kagome. She blushed as he went in the well.

"See you soon, Inuyasha"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

A demon run through the forest trying to smell out the girl he loved. He reached the end of the forest to see a little village. He sniffed the air to smell the one he loved. Her scent was so wonderful. His noes caught someone else's. Someone he hated.

"Where could my Kagome be?" he sniffed the air again. 'Damn it. He's coming closer' before Kouga knew it Inuyasha came down with his sword and almost killed him. Kouga jumped back and landed on his feet.

"Hi Kouga, what do you want?"

"I want Kagome to become my mate"

"To bad she's already my" Kouga was shocked that Kagome would want Inuyasha as her mate. Of all the people in the world she had to pick Inuyasha. At that time Kouga could smell Kagome all over him. Kouga was sad. No not sad, but mad.

"Why would Kagome pick _you_ as her mate"

"To be honest Kouga. She picked me because she loves me and I love her"

"I can't believe you. How dare you make Kagome be your mate!" Then there was an awkward silence in the air. Inuyasha glared at Kouga and Kouga glared back at him. Inuyasha cached the smell in the air. A different scent his nose.

"Kouga, to you smell that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" it finely came to Kouga's nose. There was the scent of lavender in the air. It was a different smell for a demon to smell especially when this demon never smelled that scent before.

"**The time of death, is hard to believe at first, but you will overcome it"**

"Who the hell is that" Kouga screamed in the air. Inuyasha heard the voice before. "Anser me god damn it!"

"**My name is Nakajima. I'm a God Demon"**

"There is no such thing as a 'God Demon'"

"**Are you sure about that"**

"Ya I'm sure about that" before Kouga knew it he was thrown into the air then slammed down very hard. Kouga was unconscious.

"**You stupid wolf demon. You should now better then to mess with a God Demon"**

Inuyasha was shocked to see such a sight. He have never seen anything like it. Inuyasha was about to run but he heard the God Demon speck.

"**Inuyasha, before you go I must tell you something" **Inuyasha looked into the sky.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"**Inuyasha, something will happen to Kagome. I can't tell you what, but you must keep her in her time"**

"But what?"

"**You will find out soon enough"** with that said the lavender scent was gone. Inuyasha decided to go see Kagome and to tell her what happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone! Sorry I have not updated in a long time. I was busy with my life if I was you I would be mad about not updating I awhile. So ya I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think. R&R please! Thank you bye. (Logging Out)


	11. Chapter 10

Ones Love

Chapter 10

By the time Inuyasha came back Kagome was home. He was happy to see her. He welcomed her with a long kiss.

"Your back Inuyasha" he looked into her eyes. "What's the mater Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

"Kagome this is going to be hard to explain"

"What is it?"

"Your pregnant"

"What?" Kagome's eyes widen. "But how do you know? I don't even know"

"I can smell it"

"Ok then" Inuyasha and Kagome went into Kagome's house. They went up stairs to Kagome's room. "So Inuyasha. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe something to eat" Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Sure thing Inuyasha" Kagome said as she ran down the stairs.

"Don't hurt yourself Kagome!" Kagome stopped. She was surprised that Inuyasha was that worried about her. She then went into the kitchen to cook some food for him. She didn't know what Inuyasha wanted so she decided to ask.

"Inuyasha what do you want to eat?" by then she know what he was going to say.

"RAMEN!" how did she know. When she was cooking the ramen she got into a deep thought. 'Inuyasha and me have loved each other for a long time now' she remembered the first time she meet him. What good memories she has with him. 'I can't believe it went this far together' then she remembered Naraku. 'We have to stop him, even when we are like this' she thought as she looked at her stomach. She forgot all about the ramen as the water burned her. She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away. "Are you ok Kagome?" she stared into his eyes 'he was so worried about me' "What are you staring for? Are you hurt?" 'He's so nice to me' "Kagome?" before he knew it Kagome was kissing him. He returned the kiss as he held Kagome and got his ramen. As soon as he was done with his ramen they went up stairs and went to sleep together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait it not much but I got some done! YAY. I'm soooo happy I got a boyfriend the guy I like too. So ya I need ideas so if you have any I want to know them. O and please R&R thanks for the review every one and don't worry everyone the story is far from done. I want 200 reviews by the end of the story ok see you later bye. (Logging Out)


	12. Chapter 11

Ones Love

Chapter 11

It has been 7 months since Kagome got pregnant. Her stomach has gotten big over the months. Now she's so happy right now. Her baby is going to be out in 3 days. The doctor said that it will be a girl. Kagome is in the hospital waiting patiently for Inuyasha to come back. It was 7:50 pm. A nurse came in to see how Kagome was doing.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi. How are you doing?" Kagome looked at the nurse.

"I'm doing good"

"Your baby is the healthiest one I have ever seen"

"You think so?"

"Yes" the nurse went up to Kagome to check to see if her baby was alright. "So what are you going to name your baby?" Kagome hadn't thought about this.

"I'm going to ask my husband about it"

"Oh ok. Bye"

"Bye" after that the nurse left. 'What am I going to name her? I will leave Inuyasha with that'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT! KAGOME IS GOING TO HAVE HER BABY SOON!" Everybody screamed out at Inuyasha.

"Yes she is going to have her baby soon" Miroku, Kaede, Sango and Shippo were surprise.

"It has been that long?" Sango said as she got up to see Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. You have to go see her tonight she might have her baby tonight" Inuyasha whined his eyes.

"Your right Sango! I will go see her right now" he said as her ran out of Kaede's hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was siting in her bed waiting for Inuyasha. 'Where is he?' she thought. Then all the sudden an alarm went out. Kagome looked to see where it was coming from. The sound was coming for a machine near her.

"Miss Higurashi! Your baby!" all the doctors in the hospital came in Kagome's room. "Miss Higurashi! Your baby is coming!"

"WHAT!"

"Your baby is coming out! We have go into operation! Right now!" every doctor was scrambling all around the room. Kagome's baby was coming tonight! She was so happy, she's just hoping that Inuyasha will come on time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was running down the streets of Japan to get to Kagome. He could sense that his baby was coming so he was going vary fast. He was going about 70 miles per hour which is fast. 'Damn I hope I get there on time'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Higurashi hang in there" one of the doctors yelled. "Keep it up, your doing fine" Kagome was pushing as hard as she can. The doctors made sure that the baby was came out. "All most there. Your doing good Miss Higurashi." All the sudden Kagome heard the door open.

"Kagome I'm here for you!"

"I'm glad you're here Inuyasha" at that moment the baby came. Kagome was so tired that she fainted

"Kagome!"

"Mr Higurashi here's your baby girl" Inuyasha looked at the his baby. Then he took the baby in his arms. He looked at it. 'She has Kagome's hair, but my looks'

"Sir your wife said that you can name her"

"Ok I will" Inuyasha said as he looked at his baby "Your name will be...Sawa"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't have much to say but...give me ideas and R&R bye. (Logging Out)


	13. Chapter 12

Ones Love

Chapter 12

It has been 4 months sense Sawa was born. Sawa is a lot like her parents. She has Kagome's long hair black and Inuyasha's eye colors. She acts like Kagome but she's also a hanyou like her father which gave her a great power. Little does her parents know, Sawa will have a big part in the world.

Sawa was playing on the ground with Inuyasha in Kagome's livingroom. Then Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said.

"Inuyasha do you think she should grow up in your time or mine?" Inuyasha got up and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"I think maybe in my time" Kagome looked at Sawa.

"Ok I think we should go now"

"But Kagome what if Sawa can't go through the well" Kagome thought about that then said.

"I have a feeling she can" Inuyasha just nodded as Kagome went up to her baby. "Do you want to go to Dady's time?" the baby looked at Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome already knew that the baby can under them and respond to them.

"Yes Mommy, I do" Inuyasha was happy about his baby talking at such a young age. It was unusual for a baby even a hanyou baby to talk at her age. Kagome picked up Sawa. As her little blue kamoto flow in the air. Kagome picked Sawa up then she said. "Let us go!" in her cute baby voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome climbed up the well first with Sawa in her hands, Inuyasha came up further them. Inuyasha looked around first to see if anyone was around.

"No ones here. Lets go find the others" Inuyasha picked up Kagome with Sawa and ran to the others. As he ran he saw a dark cloud in the sky. "It's a storm" Before they know it they when right next to the hut. Kagome got off of Inuyasha and ran into the hut.

"Hello everyone!" She yelled as she ran up to Sango. "Sango I messed you!" Sango looked at Kagome with happiness in her eyes.

"Kagome!" the two of them hugged as a head popped out.

"Mommy who is she?" Sango looked at the baby as she picked it up.

"Kagome, is this your baby?" Kagome looked at Sango.

"Yes Sango it is. Her name is Sawa" As Kagome looked into the hut she saw there was know one in the hut but Sango. "Sango were is everyone?" Sango's eyes widened as she walked to Kagome with her baby. Kagome looked at Sango with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome" she said as a tear went down her cheek "A lot has happen sense you and Inuyasha have been gone"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY I updated! I hope you liked this chapter! I won't updated if I don't get reviews. R&R please! (Logging Out)


	14. Chapter 13

Ones Love

Chapter 13

Note: This chapter is VARY important no matter how short. You should read this chapter it is a big part in the story!

Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked at the story that Sango had told them. As they listened to the things that happen, Kagome started to cry. Sawa didn't know what was going on, and Inuyasha was pissed.

"Naraku" Inuyasha said as he snapped his teeth. "He will pay for what he did" Kagome continued to cry. Sawa looked confused, she didn't know who her parents were talking about.

"Mother, Father, who are these people you are talking about?" Inuyasha looked at his daughter.

"Naraku is your enemy. He is the one who is trying to take over the world. He is your enemy, Sawa." Sawa looked at her Dad almost scared at his expression on his face. With her Mom crying, her Dad mad, and Sango with a sad face, that Sawa got to scared and stared to run. Her Mom yelling after her, and her Dad running after her.

Sawa ran as fast as she can before she know it she was no were. She was by herself in the world

now and will have to survive on her own. As she stopped to catch a breath she saw a white wolf come to her, but she was so tired that she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know this chapter is VARY short but I needed to update. So please R&R. Thank you! Good bye. (Logging Out)


End file.
